Fire Emblem Awakening: Generation
by Valiant-Horizon
Summary: The Halidom of Ylisse has stayed in a state of peace after the defeat of Grima for 80 years. Lucina's Grandson Alexander is destined to become the next Exalt. However, new threads of evil threaten the realm. Now Alexander must lead the new Shepards with new heroes from different walks of life to defend the innocent and make his own history.
1. Prologue 1

The New Prince  
Halidom, Ylisse  
Alexander

A boy of tender years sprinted through the hallway. His small body maneuvered through each and every adult slowly moving through the pathway. He spotted every corner he needed to take and turned at them with the stable speed he sprinted at. He cared not if his footsteps echoed through the hollow halls. The energetic youth finally had his sights on a big door at the far end of the main hall, which was his destination. He slowed down his legs enough to halt right before the towering gate. He placed his little hand on one side of the door and pushed with all his strength. It slowly creeked open enough so that the boy can stick his head out. His face just went alive with excitement over what he saw.

Within was the Throne Room, a lovely black and white tiled floor stretched throughout the entire ground. It was topped with an elegant dark blue carpet which created a straight path from the door Alexander just opened all the way across toward the two decorative thrones where the Exalt and Queen would sit on. Behind the thrones were two colossal statues of Chrom and Naga standing side by side. At the center of the ceiling hung an elegant chandelier, which was a giant web of steel and candles lighting up the entire room. But the young boy wasn't in awe of the scenery, but of the single person within. A noble woman stood alone observing the two statues, as if lost in her own mind.

"GRANDMA?! GRANDMA LUCINA?!" cried out the youth rushing through the door and toward the distracted woman.

The sweet madam snapped out of her trance and turned to reveal a beautiful lady in her 60s with the same color features of blue but with the mark of the Exalt within her left eye. She smiled at the child and responded in a sweet voice, "Prince Alexander, I thought you were supposed to be in the Library studying."

The little prince put on a sour frown and answered, "Yeah. But it's so boring!"

The loving grandmother leaned forward to level her eyes with the Prince's and spoke in a gentle tone "You're gonna have to do better than that dearie."

Alexander's eyes turned to the carpet before his feet and his lips spoke in a low tone "I know, I'm sorry."

Lucina extended her hand with the fingertips right under her grandson's chin and slowly lifted it up so he's looking at her face-to-face "Is 'sorry' going to put all that knowledge in your pretty little head?"

The young prince gently pushed his grandmother's hand off from his chin "Not unless it's already in my head and I'm just reading through the same lines over and over again."

Lucina tilted her head in disbelief and asked the boy "Do you remember what your Great Grandfather Chrom said? 'The less you know about your history…"

Alexander interrupted "'The more likely you are to repeat it.' I know."

Lucina then asked her grandson with a straight face "Then promise me you'll take your studies as serious as your sword training."

Alexander sighed and then looked in Lucina's way with an innocent smile "Okay Grandma. I promise."

She gently kissed the boy in the forehead "Thank you my dear."

At an instant, a soft bell rang in a beautiful arrangement of song within the many halls of the castle. It's soothing chime raced through the inner shell of the prestigious rooms.

Lucina's head turned to the direction from which the source of sound came from, and her expression turned to excitement turned back to Alexander "The Khan is arriving soon, you need to make yourself look presentable."

Alexander started to feel jumpy in excitement as well as his body started bouncing up and down at a fast pacing speed in repeat and he asked in anticipation "That means Lenoura's coming too right?"

"We'll see. But let's get you dressed." The Grandmother said as she took Alexander's hand and guided him through the hallway.

The two of them strolled through a circular room. On one side there was a great window with a grand view of the Kingdom, a vast range of green grass and a heavy canopy of forest trees bordering between the grasslands and the mountainous range under the light blue sky and white puffy clouds. The main attraction of the room was a mural engraved on the ceiling which depicted the tale of Exalt Chrom during his rise to becoming the Exalt of the Halidom.

Prince Alexander always lost himself in the spirit of the room, since he heavily idolized his Great Grandfather. He always told himself that he wanted to be just like Chrom when he grows up. He attempted to slow his Grandmother down to look at the entire painting which wrapped around the ceiling of the dome shaped room. He turned to is Grandmother and asked "Can you tell me the story of Chrom again?"

Lucina looked down at Alexander and responded in confusion "But Darling you've heard it so many times. Surely you must be bored with them by now."

Alexander leaped in place while they strolled out of the room "Never. Besides what did my Great Grandfather always say?"

To avoid repeating the saying, Lucina decided to give the story as asked "Very well. At least until we reach your quarters."

Alexander jumped in excitement and yelled "Yes!" in anticipation.

"50 years ago, Chrom was a prince to the Ylissean throne who lived with his sisters, Lissa the youngest and Emmeryn the oldest who was the Exalt. One day Chrom met a stranger who was asleep on a field. This stranger revealed to be named Robyn and gifted with a talent for tactics and strategies. Chrom recognized his gift and made him part of the Shepards. Robyn quickly became not just a keen ally but also a good friend. As they made their way back to the Halidom, these creatures known as Risen attacked them. That was also when Chrom met the enigmatic swordsman who called himself Marth. Chrom and Robyn left Ylisse to request help from Regna Ferox. Not only the Risen were a threat but also the Neighboring nation of Plegia under the rule of the Mad King Gangrel waged war against Ylisse. Chrom and Robyn were victorious against the invading Plegian forces until they attacked the Halidom and kidnapped Emmeryn. When they attempted to rescue Emmeryn at her execution, she sacrificed herself for the sake of her loved ones. Both Chrom and Valiant were forced to retreat back to Regna Ferox. After an eternal hour of mourning, they decided to retaliate for one last fire on Plegian territory. They succeeded and defeated the Mad King."

The excited child waited for his Grandmother to resume until she said "Oh! Here we are."

Before them was the decorated door leading into Alexander's sleeping quarters. In the castle, bedrooms that belonged to royal family members are always unique from the rest of the other doors. It's doorframe engraved the same pattern design of vertical strips which streak down, only with a simplified depiction of the Falchion centered on both doors.

The smile on the Prince's face turned sour in disappointment "Oh come on!" He slouched his arms to hang to express more of his unmoving response to the interruption.

Lucina requested the assistance of two maids for her Grandson to change to his dressed form of clothes.


	2. Prologue 2

Arrivals from the North  
Halidom, Ylisse  
Alexander

Alexander was now dressed in his noble wear which matched that of Exalt Chrom, only difference was that his right arm was covered with a matching sleeve since his Brand was not on his forearm like his ancestor. He was on the look out from his room which was on the third floor and he had a view of the main entrance. He could see the approaching Feroxi army making their way up the huge road.

As Alexander observed the entire convoy he could hear a knock from his door "It's open!" he yelled assuming it's deaf little old Falcone.

The door into his room creaked open with Falcone popping his head out "Forgive the intrusion Milord, but your Father requires your presence at the Castle Entrance to greet the guest."

Alexander took a deep breath to calm his anxiety and turned to the old Butler "Okay Mr. Falcone. I'll be right down in a second."

The servant expressed his response in the form of a short nod and took his leave gently closing the door.

Alexander rushed from the window and toward the mirror. A rather simple mirror as he does not spend most of his time in front of it. He straightened every part of his garment, an attention to detail that he never bothers to overlook. He jogged toward the side of his bed which was adjacent from the mirror. He crouched right next to it and snaked his hand under the straightened sheets which curtained the elevated mattress a few inches off the ground. He presumed the position of his targeted item until he felt it. Alexander grabbed the item and pulled it out from under the covers, a wooden short sword that he uses for training. The Prince got back on his feet and sheathed the sword into a grab on his belt, and immediately rushed to the door.

Alexander sprinted through the main hall aiming for the main door leading outside. It was right before him 15 feet tall and standing on the decorated wall of the castle. Standing at the sides were two Lancers on guard duty. He slowed down as he got closer to the entrance.

Sudden stop at the door, fixing his noble garments which got messy with him running from his room to there. The sentries pushed the door open, revealing the outside light into the interior. Bright a piercing into the young boy's eyes. He toughed it out as he took his steps outside. The brightness settled and before him was the rows of numerous guards which stood on each side of the pathway. Alexander chose to stroll and not run down the way. By the end led a staircase to the ground which where his parents were facing out to the road path.

The young Prince made his way down the stairs in a royal manner as taught by his Father Antares, to take steps down the stairs with no bounce in his body and his hands angled to behind his back like a professional. "A royal Prince cruises, not trots" as his father would tell him. Of course he chose to make it so when his parents were around. The servants were always loyal but not tattlers. Alexander finally reached the bottom and approached his parents.

They turned to reveal their beautiful faces. Great Lord Antares stood 6 foot in his grand uniform for ceremonies and celebrations. Valkyrie August stood 5 feet who also is the next in line to become the Dean of Sacrious Academy for Magic, her dress colored in fresh light blue and white and her blonde hair reflected in the afternoon sun.

Antares bent down to elevate his view at the height of his son with a smile "You're very late Alex."

Alexander smart allyed his way in between his Mother and Father "Fashionably mind you Dad."

The Exalt smiled upon his own lad for the sharp tongue which reminded him of himself in his youth "Well that excuse is going to expire soon son."

Schnee couldn't bare the mess her son's hair appeared to be "Dear you are such a mess."

Alexander blushed in embarrassment "Mother please, not in front everyone."

Antares had to milk this on the young Prince "Your mother just wants you to look presentable."

Alexander's entire face saturated in red but at the same time he didn't want to push his mother away.

The fanfare of musicians exploded in a ringing sonata which signaled for the arrival of the coach carrying the guest. All eyes of audience including the royal family turned their attention toward the entrance of the Northern Gate. The coach was imported from Chon'sin of Asian themed decoration forming the exterior. Drawn by two Terratrous Plain Stallions, powerful yet stubborn horses of the Feroxi Frostwastes. Elegance isn't their strong suit as they adapt to warm and cold climates. They serve the warrior state well in their military branches. The powerful colts trotted and pulling the coach reached the destination and came to a complete stop where the drop off line was.

At the entrance with the grass space which surrounded the road to the steps of the castle doors, an audience of nobles sandwiched the pathway leading to the stairway where Alexander and his parents stood in wait. They all focused upon the coach awaiting for the passengers to reveal themselves.

An announcer approached before the side of the coach and turned his view to the small crowd. The fanfare finally resided their playing and the entire atmosphere became silent. The announcer then unraveled the scroll in his hand and spoke in an elevated volume that it doesn't echo in the hollow courtyard but enough for the quiet audience to hear. "We welcome the guests of honor to our lovely Halidom, from the Northern Regna Ferox."

The driver of the coach whom was perched up at the helm at the front secured the rein of the horses to the post of the control and dismounted. He made his way around the side in the full view of audience. He extended his hand to the knob of the door and swung it wide open and distanced himself a little from the view of the interior.

The first to disembark out of the coach was a Samurai. Garment of crimson wrapped around his upper body and covered with heavy lacquer armor plates. A red sash ringed across his torso with a Katana sheathed and stringed on his left. His brown hair was short but was an ocean of unpredictable waves, keeping his look in check was pointless especially before the cleanliness of Ylissean Nobles.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, we gather here today to welcome Lord Shen of the Northern Regna Ferox to the Halidom of Ylisse." The announcer cried out in honor of the guest.

The royal family of Ylisse approached before the Khan with the welcoming smile on their warm faces, and in-synched bowed as is tradition for a humble kingdom. Middle-class treat Ylissean royalty with respect, and Ylissean royalty treat foreign royalty with that same respect.

For a short second of traditional welcoming, Exalt Antares raised from his kneeing position he stepped forward to Shen with both arms extended out and wrapped them around Khan's muscular build which was circled and met one another behind Shen's back. "Bievenue a Ylisse Shen."

Shen embraced Antares back with a bone-crushing hug "I thought you agreed to not use such fancy words before me." unhooking from the contact "My old friend." he said connected the gaze his red eyes with Antares' divined blues.

"Well it's good to see you too." The Exalt commented.

The Khan's eyes now shift to the Exalt's lovely wife whom has risen from her bow and approached him.

The lusting smile upon her smooth face was a glow under the sun. As she was face to face before the gruff Khan, she extended her hand angled with her palm faced up as a gesture of a noble handshake to a lady. "Bievenue a Ylisse Lord Shen."

Shen never took to noble customs. "Nice try." He walk within the personal space zone his arm open wide like the jaws of a wyvern and squeezed the thin woman in a bone-crushing hug.

Most of the nobles were shocked by this. Many were trying to look at the scene through their fancy glasses unable to register.

Schnee herself was caught off guard at first, but knowing Shen for years and this was his display of affection. Blushed in embarrassment, she attempted to move the part of her hand which isn't crushed and pat whichever part of Shen's body. As the Khan released her, she felt the air flowing back into her lungs but not enough to totally wind her to the ground. She regained her stature and turned back to her son. "Alex come say hello."

Alex approached slowly with a red blush smothered across his face. Still embarrassed by how his mother fixed his hair, he didn't know how he would react to it. His eyes were fixed on the stone ground passing under his little feet. It wasn't until he was before Shen that his eyes rolled up to meet his "Bievenue a Ylisse Shen."

Shen smiled placing his huge hand over Alexander's hair covering his entire crown and rubbing the flow of his hair messing the entire do. "Ma' boy! You remind me of myself in my youth…" Removing his hand revealed an unorganized flow of blue hair upon the young prince's head "Well less muscular that is."

The child's bashfulness lifted away as well as his smoothed hair. He leapt at Shen's neck trapping it with his little arms in a hug. Even though his arms didn't meet at the back of Shen's bare neck with his long hair tied in a tail. "Is that enough muscle for you Uncle?"

Shen gentle gripped his arms around the boy's thin body. He lifted Alex off from his body and settled him down back on the gravel surface of the road. "Steps a step Lad"

The young prince smiled in amusement but he got straight to what he was wondering "Is Lenoura here?"

Shen answered "Well she would…" turning his attention back to the coach "If she hurries up."

The announcer resumed his thought on the next guest name on his scroll and continued to speak at his elevated volume as before "Presenting the daughter of Lord Shen. Princess Lenoura."

With all eyes to the wagon they noticed a short girl dangling from the elevated coach with her foot hovering a few inches off the ground.

Amusement spread through the onlooking crowd to something as adorable of a predicament made the event more entertaining. Small giggles could be heard within the silent mood, with both the nobles and the royal family.

Shen being the caring father himself felt that she faced enough laughter for one day, even if she's not aware of it at the moment. "Give me a minute." He walked back at the foot of the coach, hen gently grabbed Lenoura underneath her tiny arms and settled her down on the ground.

Lenoura said nothing with her face glowing red in blush, which made the crowd giggle continuously as silent as possible but not enough that the bashful girl could hear.

She approached the Ylissean Royal Family, they repeated the same meet and greet as they did with Shen. Tradition is the same as protocol within Ylissean culture especially with guest from different lands. "Compensating for something" as Shen humored about Ylisse. A joke that of course only the adults laughed at in the moment.

Lenoura reverted from her embarrassed to her happy self within a heartbeat after the talking with Alexander and his family again after so long

Schnee bent down placing her tender hands upon both Alexander and Lenoura's delicate shoulders"Alex why don't you and Lenoura run along. We'll send someone to fetch you two for dinner."

The young prince nodded with a sweet smile "Yes mother." he gestured Lenoura "Come on! I wanna show you something" and at an instant the duo sprinted toward the entrance of the Castle.


	3. Prologue 3

The Grand Master  
Felodia, Ylisse  
Khessad

Grand Master Khessad scanned the trays of fruit before him. He stood in front of a simple fruit stand in the busy center of the small village. The stand had a wide range of fresh fruits which grew from recent surplus of the harvest. Felodia was a town with a small population. The people who lived there could recognize each other and those who are from out of town.

Only a few families called it home. Mostly farmers and merchants who trade foods with the neighboring town of Norendas which are known for their sheep farms, and of the finest wool.

It was a hot summer afternoon but that flowing Ylissean breeze of wind cooled down the busy people.

The Grandmaster was in his 60s. His upper body slouched somewhat. His face had a gentle grandfatherly look. He had whitish old hair with streams of his natural brown combed over his head. His own charmed Tactician robe hung around his body. The magic of the garment spread energies of ice magic which flowed through him. He stood in the center of the warm atmosphere of Felodia, but felt like he stood in the all year round winters of the Northern Feroxi.

The old Tactician eyed the tray of fresh red apples. "I'll take 6 apples please?"

Saria was working behind the counter. Her father was the acting captain of the village guard. Her mother was at home caring for her infant brother. She inherited her mother's beautiful eyes and the same warm brown eyes.

Saria replied "Of course" in the most comforting tone. She picked up a medium sack, and grabbed the apples one at a time. Throwing each into the bag, and repeat. All 6 were packed and sealed. "18 gold for the apples Master Khessad."

Khessad reacted with an innocent smile "Might a helpless Oldman get a discount maybe?"

Saria smirked at the joker and answered "Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice…"

The Tactician just said "Worth a shot." shrugged, and dug his hand through his coat. Snaking through the various pockets containing knicks and knacks. Finally he could recognize the touch of his purse with bulges of hard gold coins. Gripping it and he could hear the chime of the coins rattling within the sack. He finally pulled it out.

The sudden second he revealed it and sudden figure with a hood and concealed cape streaked from the side. It swooshed in front of the old man and shot pass. The force of the rush knocked Khessad into a small spin.

Though when he came to he noticed that his pouch was no longer in his hand. Instead he could see the caped one sprinting trying to fight his way through a group of bystanders.

"THIEF! GUARDS! GUARDS COME QUICK!" the merchant girl cried in shock.

The Grand Master remained in a calm state of mind. He saw two Mercenaries rushing to the scene in the opposite direction. He held a gentle wave of coolness, and it was enough to halt the soldiers who knew the old man too well. He threw his coat out to reveal a satchel with a book under. He placed one hand upon the book's spine.

Khessad raised his free hand into a pointing gesture. The tip of his finger aimed the back of the fleeing bandit. "I value my gold. Just as much as this is going to sting."

At an instant, Khessad's point hand was absorbed with electrical currents that sparked around like a magnet. Energy built at his fingertip, and the focus beamed forward. The magic compacted into a fast dart and it closed in on the thief.

The projectile hit dead center on his back and the burst magnified throughout his thief yelled out a strange "AYII!". He fell on his back jerking as the electrical current veined through his entire body. His limbs forcefully swung back and forth. Any joint which could bend rotated from each limited side.

Khessad slowly strolled on over to the downed thug. He saw the magic wore off on the runner, but he's still on the ground stunned from the jolt. Khessad eyed his purse which was wrapped in the hand of the thief. He bent over and swiped the pouch. The pouch was held close to the tactician's ear. He shook it and heard the chime of the gold pieces inside.

The thief recovered enough energy to slowly lift himself up. But half way he looked up to eye the edge of a sword pointing at his face.

The captain kept his weapon fixed on the criminal and demanded "Slowly with your hands up!"

A couple of the town guards formed a circle with the thug lying in the center. They zeroed their weapon's tips at the criminal.

The thief knew he couldn't find another way out of this. He's surrounded by combatants, and he's too exhausted and drained from the magic he suffered from. He leveled his hands to the open for the guards to see. He stood straight up after spending the whole time slouching to compact himself to rob his not-so-harmless target.

The captain left the guards to their work and he walked toward Khessad. "Thanks for the help."

"Well don't get use to it Felix. I doubt I'm going to be around long to keep doing these favors for you boys." The old man grimly said with a soft tone and a gentle smile upon his face.

The captain removed his helmet wiping the sweat from his forehead. He replied "You scare me every time you joke about death. My daughter Sauria was right in the middle of that swipe. So that's why I'm thanking you."

Khessad kept the same smile and spoke "Well don't let me keep you from your work."

The captain joined back with his detail he pointed to the guards commanding "Step it up troops! Take this scum to the jail!"

The commotion ended and the onlookers resumed their businesses. The guards escorted the thief away from the scene.

Khessad stood there and emptied the gold from his purse. The coins spilt into his weathered hands, and began counting a couple and picking them up into his other hand. He bounded the hollow sack onto the buckle of his belt. Then he noticed Sauria from the side of his sight. He turned to face her placing some of the gold back into his purse.

The lass stood a few feet away and she held the same satchel "Master Khessad. Here's your apples."

"You're too kind my dear." He took the the sack and returned the handful of gold to her "Here this is for you."

"You'd better hurry. I'm sure your students are getting hungry."

"You know me too well." He answered and strolled away with the sack of apples in hand.

Now the Khessad parted from the town center and headed toward the outer side of the village. A medium size house which sat by a forrest outside of Felodia. The Tactician walked around to the rear of the structure.

The old master took a seat on the bench pressed against the house's wall "Adam Eve, I've returned. How goes the the magic training."

The boy in glasses took a perfect shot of fire magic "I obviously got it down naturally. Can't say the same for Eve."

The girl pouted at her brother "I got it! I just can't aim it right."

The 2 children stood a long way from a set of targets. All wooden dummies to impersonate a human opponent. Where the body should be were fire resistant wood imbued with magic to create concentrated marks for where the magic hit.

Khessad placed the satchel of apples next to him and pulled one of the fruit out "Well I got you kids some snacks from the markets. As soon as you hit one last target."

Adam kept his cool and callous self in check to show off in front of his teacher. He maintained his stance and his casting hand was extended straight at the target. He focused his energy enough to form a sufficient size. The magic formed from the channels within his hand, and then launched straight and true. He could see the direct hit on on of the targets square and center.

Eve couldn't take her brother's showing off. She over committed in focusing her magic, she was unable to spare any energy to aim the projection. Her fire streaked down range and overshot the targets, and right at a bird which stood on a branch. The fire ball grazed its tail and it flew away in fear.

Adam laughed.

Eve stood in anger.

Khessad enjoyed the show and then interfered "That will be 5 laps around the path Adam."

The boy's laugh halted, and good times were over. He started on the dirt road leading through the forest.

Eve tried to contain her laugh as she feared he may have her run drills too.

Khessad called "Eve" and patted the bench he sat on.

Eve walked closer and sat next to her master her head hung low with her little eyes at the ground of her feet. She dug her hand into the sack and pulled out one of the apples. "It's hard to aim with all that energy in my hand." She didn't bother eating instead she held it in both hands playing with it.

The old Tactician sighed "You have to…"

"I know divide the energy to built the magic, and the rest to project it." Eve finished. "It's easier said then done for me. I struggle to get it down. The dividing is the hardest for me."

Khessad placed his hand gently on her shoulder "I know how you feel. I should know because I struggled with magic when I was your age, but my Master never gave up on me. Eventually I was able to control it, and you will to."

"Thank you Master, I know I will." She paused and realized "You still haven't told us who your master was. Whoever he… or she… was."

All that the master did was smile and spoke "Well that's a story for another day."


	4. Prologue 4

The Sacred Blade  
Halidom, Ylisse

Alexander and Lenoura approached a large door which towered over their short stature. Pure white with blue floral to give it an image rather than blank, gold linings which shined in the ray of the sun which leaked through the ceiling dome. Lenoura gasped in amazement, opposite to the prince who've seen it many times.

"Is it through this door Alex?" Lenoura asked Alexander.

He looked over and nodded "Every historical item is in this room. It's a hard door to open, so allow me. A gentleman would always hold chivalry to their lady no matter the obstacle."

Lenoura rolled her eyes "This I gotta see."

Alexander rolled up his sleeve, puffing up his tiny chest, and expressed a smug smile on his face. He stood right at the foot of the titanic door. Planted his small hands on the thick wooden flak. He forcibly attempted to push forward. But the door stood still with no signs of moving. The prince's feet slide back, but he simply replanted them in front as the other foot slide to behind.

Lenoura shook her head in shame and amusement. Rolling up her sleeves she walked next Alex.

The prince was taken by surprised.

Lenoura now planted her hands on the door and began to push as well.

Alexander than assisted as well pushing the door along with his friend.

The pair's combined strength began to open the large door slowly. A slight vibration shook the floor beneath their feet.

The door was too heavy for the duo to push wide open, but was angled out enough for them to walk through with a little extra space.

The two kept their hands on the door but lowered their head to breath from the difficult use of their little strength.

Lenoura looked to Alexander with a smirk on her face.

Alexander blushed from embarrassment but cleared his throat and pointed his eyes to their hands.

Lenoura followed the direction of the prince's eyes realizing her hand was planted on top of his. Now she blushed quickly taking her palm off.

The two rapidly turned away from each other to hide their red faces for a brief moment.

Lenoura immediately rushed into the door.

Alex followed after.

Just stepping right through the door itself to them felt like entering another world of time entirely.

The room was circular. Large and beautiful portraits of every previous Exalt was hung in order on the walls. Under each was an item on display which was of value to the Exalt it was under. The room encircled a display case which based in the very center like a point of importance.

Lenoura explored the Exalts in order and noting the items on display. The look on her face were in awe.

Alex took notice and asked out of curiosity "You've never seen these before?"

Lenoura was visually distracted but responded "Only in books." she then set her eyes on the saddle under Lucina's portrait then she asked Alex "Was your Grandmother always on horse back?"

The prince casually shrugged "She was a Paladin during her times of war against Mad King Loyalists."

Then Lenoura moved to the next portrait was Antares. Though she was confused about the item on display which was a statue of him in an unusual style. Not of Ylissean sculpting code, but more of an exotic with a little less proportionate than human physique. She asked Alexander "Who made this statue?"

"My father was on a war against Taguel slave traders. That was made by a Taguel artist whom he saved."

That was the end of the portraits and leading on to a blank wall for the future Exalts to lead Ylisse.

Lenoura than approached the display case in the center of the room. Within she can see the Falchion the sacred blade of the Exalts.

Leaning on a stand was a long blade decorated in gold. The guard was circular in shape connected to a long blue colored hilt, and a beautifully styled pommel at the top.

The little girl could not help but wonder about the hilt, she turned to the young prince "Alex I thought in the books the Falchion's hilt was red."

Alexander answered without hesitation as always "Well this is the Parallel Falchion. The one my… other Grandmother brought back in time."

Lenoura scratched her noggin "That part of the book always hurts my head."

The prince shrugged in response "Anyway, they just have the Parallel Falchion recolored blue so to not have it confused with the original's red hilt."

The young girl tilted her head "So it just sits in here as a museum piece?"

"Not necessarily, in my books it talks about the two sacred blades. After the Grimfall, a new tradition was made for the royal family. The Exalt would possess the original Falchion as leader of the Halidom. His or her heir holds the Parallel Falchion during their trials of learning as well as their weapon in combat. When the heir becomes the next Exalt, they are passed down the original. The Parallel Falchion was then passed down to their heir, and so on."

Lenoura expressed a smirk of mockery on her face "I'm a little concerned for you Alex. Do you always spend you time studying?"

Alexander nodded his head " A lot of the time yes. Why do you ask?"

"You do spend time mastering combat? Or are you going to let you soldiers do all of the fighting for you?"

Alexander caught on to her act and went with the flow as well "Oh do I sense a challenge?"

Lenoura rolled with the accusation "Maybe. You still haven't answered my question."

The courageous prince smiled and extended his face into his friend's comfort zone "Alright I'll answer it your favorite way. How about a little Dance in the Gardens?"

Lenoura did the same "Oh your on!"


End file.
